Natsu Vs Lisanna: The Fight For Lucy
by PieLover139
Summary: When Lisanna breaks off their silly promise and makes a way-too-friendly comment on Lucy, Natsu couldn't help but be mad. "Lucy's mine!" — NaLu and lots of Lucy/Lisanna friendship - dedicated to janekins.


**Yo!**

**As you all know, I worship the LiLu friendship.**

**If ya didn't, ya know now.**

**Initially, I was gonna make this a 2 part oneshot for 2 different people, but then. Fought of the summary, so then I was like, "Nah!" **

**I will still put up the 2nd oneshot, tho.**

**I am also starting a multi-chapter, that I have planned out this time, it will be 11 or so chapters long and I will complete it.**

**It is also my holiday, so 2 weeks to write as many oneshots as I can! Yay?**

**My dad was getting me to cook (¬¬)**

**He's from one of those sexist families, who think that women belong in the kitchen.**

**And the joke was on him, cos I can't cook. Well, I can, but horribly.**

**I sort of... destroyed a few things in the midst of it. (''u)'**

**So yeah, and my dad also despises my fangirliness.**

**Seriously, when God made us NaLu fans, he added a truckload of fangirl.**

**...Just sayin'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Vs. Lisanna: The Fight For Lucy<strong>

**Summary:** _When Lisanna breaks off their silly promise and makes a way-too-friendly comment on Lucy, Natsu couldn't help but be mad. "Lucy's mine!" — NaLu and lots of Lucy/Lisanna friendship - dedicated to janekins._

* * *

><p>It should've been a regular day at the guild.<p>

But it wasn't.

Honestly, Natsu couldn't have cared less when Lisanna broke off their stupid childhood promise, but it was just the way she did it.

...

Lisanna happily skipped over to Natsu, ignoring his glare; It's not HER fault that Lucy was hanging out with her instead of him.

Okay... Maybe it WAS; the silver-haired girl tugged on the sleeve of the blonde whenever she tried to return to her partner.

"Um... Natsu?" She asked, sheepishly.

"What?" The dragon slayer curtly replied, eyes narrowing further.

"Can we NOT get married?"

"Oh, sure," he grinned, his persona switching like how Juvia's would.

"And... Um, can I marry Lucy-chan instead?"

"WHAT?!"

"W-well, you haven't made a move on her yet, so I thought I could have her," she lisped.

"Hell, no," he growled menacingly, "Lucy's mine!"

"You haven't been acting like it!"

"Because you haven't been letting me!"

"Lisanna?" The takeover Mage perked up at the sound of her name, "have you asked him yet?"

"Oh, yes, Lucy-chan; Natsu's just having a bit of trouble... DIGESTING it."

"You're in on it too!?" He gasped, shock stabbing him in the chest.

"Uh... Yeah," she deadpanned, as though he was stupid — well, stupider than usual.

"I know I'm a lousy partner—"

"Understatement of the millennium," Lucy muttered.

"— and that I break into your house, eat all your food and purposely cover you with my scent so other guys will back off—"

"What?" The celestial Mage rose a perfect brow.

"— but I can change for you, Lucy, I promise I will. Just please, please don't leave me for, for HER," he pointed an accusing finger at Lisanna.

"Hey!" The usually sweet girl pouted at the sneer of her name — and Natsu noted that her pout was nowhere as cute as Lucy's — planting both of her hands on her hips — and Natsu also took point of the fact that they weren't as round and as pretty as Lucy's.

"Wow... Is it insult Lisanna day, or something?" Lucy scowled at Natsu stalking over to the (fake) crying girl to comfort her.

Natsu hadn't realised that he had made those comments aloud.

Lisanna had poked out her tongue at him, when she was in the arms of the spirit summoner. "All of this because you were jealous about Lisanna being my new best-friend-aside-from-Levy," the blonde's voice was muffled from the body of Lisanna, but Natsu could tell that she was miffed.

"What?! No! Wait, Lisanna's your new best friend?—"

"Aside from me!" Levy butted in from her spot next to Gajeel, whom seemed to be enjoying the free entertainment.

"— what about us?!" He thrusted his palm onto his chest, more specifically, his heart.

"Heh, well you see..." She started, sliding out of Lisanna's grasp, "um, I was going to ask if you'd like to, uh, go on a d-date with me...?" Her voice trailed off and her statement sounded as though it was a question.

He beamed widely. Ah... How he was enjoying her stuttering. "Well if that's the case..." He grinned slyly, "I'd—"

He was cut off for the umpteenth time that day.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, softly.

"Yeah?"

"Natsu..."

"I said 'yes', Luce."

"NATSU! WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" The pinkette shot up, banging his head against the bed post.

He observed his surroundings: pink comforter, tiny table, angry Lucy, white dresser.

Wait, rewind. Angry Lucy!?

"What have I told you about sleeping in my bed?!" She chided.

He immediately grasped her waist, "I don't want you hanging out with Lisanna," he growled possessively in her ear.

"Eh?"

"Never mind!" He said cheerfully, "oh, and Lucy?"

"Hm?" She hummed getting up from bed.

"How's about I take you out? My treat," he smiled widely at her blush.

"Y-you mean like a DATE?" She said with stumbled words.

"Yeah!" His simper was huge.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Yay!" He cheered, "here that, Happy?" He asked the drowsy cat.

The exceed could only reply with a yawn of "she liiiiiikes you..." Before passing out again.

"Shitty cat..." Lucy grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I ate the eggs and I swear I puked.<strong>

**I am failing English.**

**I will get like a D- at most, I know it.**

**So she wanted us to write a poem about a member of our family that's most dear to us and she's like, "try not to write it about a dead person."**

**And I'm like, "the only member of my family I actually love is dead.**

**So I wrote a poem about him anyways.**

**My English teacher probably thinks I'm a sadist...**

**Oh wells...**

**I don't really care for English, other than the writing part - oh, and reading, but not comprehension.**

**I wanna be an engineer when I grow up :)**

**I don't want to sound bigheaded, but I'm doing quite well in Mathematics and Physics.**

**I'm sure you're all gonna read this and be like, "Psh, dunno what shes gettin' so happs about, I aced those subjects and was doing GCSE work on those at age 5."**

**And here's a secret: I'm dumb.**

**Its not much o' a secret; U probes already knew that.**

**Tee hee!**

**Also, 'How She Learnt To Love Christmas,' is getting a sequel that will be more in Natsu's POV and what happens after he literally sweeps her off her feet!**

**Listening to "She Will Be Loved" by The Maroon 5.**

**Love it!**

**It gives me an idea for another fic!**

**Well, see ya!**


End file.
